Lucky to have you
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu wakes up and reflects upon how lucky he is to have Jakotsu in his life while Jakotsu does the same thing...


Author: kira  
Title: Lucky to have you  
Pairing: Ban/Jak  
Rating: Older teen  
Summary: Bankotsu wakes up and reflects upon how lucky he is to have Jakotsu in his life while Jakotsu does the same thing...  
Warnings: none, aside from a "naked bishie alert"  
Beta: The ever lovely and talented Jen!

888

Bankotsu, unable to sleep any longer, carefully sat up in the futon. As he did so, Jakotsu mumbled something unintelligible and stirred in his sleep. The fifteen year old froze and waited patiently for his lover to settle down. Happy the cross-dresser was fast asleep once again, the young leader of the Shichinintai crept out from beneath the quilt they shared.

Naked, he shivered in the cool morning. Walking as quietly as he could across the tatami floor, he slowly slid the shoji back. The pale light of dawn did little to warm him as he gingerly stepped out onto the nightingale floor. Praying it would not wake his lover, he took a couple of the steps towards the end of the porch. Once there, he quickly relived himself.

He looked down at the hand holding his flaccid member, a slight smile gracing his lips as he recalled the events of last night. Jakotsu had been rather amorous, in fact more so than usual, not that Bankotsu had minded. If he remembered correctly, it had started with a look followed by a smile. He let go of himself, hurrying back inside when a gentle breeze sent the wind chimes dancing.

Closing the shoji shut behind him, Bankotsu looked across the room at his sleeping lover. The events of last night fresh in his mind, the fifteen year old felt a certain part of his anatomy twitch in anticipation. Chuckling softly, Bankotsu padded back towards the futon.

He sat, resisting the urge to stroke himself. Instead, he covered his lap with the quilt, content to watch the older boy sleep. Jakotsu was a very pretty boy and he could easily pass for girl, despite the faint shadow of stubble on his chin. He was the envy of the local girls with his pale skin like fine porcelain, his long thick and sooty lashes. Jakotsu also had eyebrows that were high and thin, giving him a look of wide-eyed innocence. And when Bankotsu thought about it, the cross-dresser still maintained an air of naïveté that was simply adorable as it contrasted nicely with his bloodthirstiness in battle.

Letting his thoughts drift back to last night's fun, Bankotsu smiled. Jakotsu had turned out to be more fun in the futon than any girl he knew. Nothing was too "icky" for him and while the eighteen year old tailored his needs to accommodate the younger boy's willingness to do things, Bankotsu found himself wanting to try different things. _Who knew pretending in the futon to be something or someone you were not could be so much fun?_ he thought, sighing softly.

When he gave it some more thought Bankotsu realized that Jakotsu had often pretended to be a girl for him. He was deeply touched, as women in general were the very thing the eighteen year old hated with an unbridled passion. Unfortunately, Jakotsu was effeminate to the point that even Renkotsu noticed the younger local female population imitating his mannerisms much to the cross-dresser's ire. And when the fire-breather stupidly happened to point it out, Bankotsu remembered shaking his head at his second-in-command. The fifteen year old grinned at his lover's choice of revenge for anything poor Renkotsu did to annoy him; he simply managed to be somewhere where the former monk was expected to be, enjoying Bankotsu's charms, while flirtatiously trying to get Renkotsu to join them. The young leader of the Shichinintai nearly laughed out loud when he realized how lucky he was that Renkotsu never did join them as he found he did not want to share Jakotsu with anyone else.

That thought lead to others and it wasn't long before Bankotsu realized he was lucky to have Jakotsu period. The older boy may be the biggest flirt he had ever met, but he was very loyal to the fifteen year old, only straying into some other man's futon when Bankotsu ordered it. He had even stopped raping the pretty young soldiers who had caught his eye on the battlefield. Sex was now reserved for the fifteen year old alone and with it, Jakotsu gave him his heart.

Smiling in the morning's half light; Bankotsu continued to watch his lover sleep. Jakotsu had rolled over onto his side, shifting around so that his butt was pressed up against the younger boy's thigh. He looked so peaceful and happy, and the fifteen year old idly wondered what he was dreaming about when a soft sigh escaped his lips. Feeling cold and tired, Bankotsu lay back down next to his lover and snuggled under the quilt's warmth. Putting his arm gently around Jakotsu, the younger boy pulled the cross-dresser close.

The eighteen year old slowly surfaced from his dream. He stifled a yawn as he slowly opened his eyes. Lying there quietly, he listened to the sound of his young lover's breathing as it tickled his back. Unsure as to whether or not Bankotsu was awake, Jakotsu waited for the fifteen year old to wake up. He felt extremely lucky to have someone like younger boy in his life, who was his friend and lover. Bankotsu had given him the gift of freedom and a place by his side and the cross-dresser was eternally grateful for it.

Jakotsu sighed softly. He was damned lucky and he knew it. Thinking it over, he was very lucky to have left the bathhouse as his future there would have been very bleak to say the least. He could have easily died alongside his only friend in that hellhole, Sparrow, from the sickness that ran through the place like wildfire, or he could have been beaten to death by an irate customer. Even worse, at the first sign of any loss of his femininity or popularity due to age, he would have ended up working in a rice paddy somewhere, never quite fast enough at planting or harvesting for his upkeep as a virtual slave. It had happened all too often to many of the girls there for it not to have made an impression on the eighteen year old. Truth be told, the tears he had shed over Bankotsu's supposed leaving him behind, were not as fake as the younger boy had believed.

Reaching up, Jakotsu gently patted Bankotsu's lower arm. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"You're welcome..." the younger boy answered back. "But for what?"

"I'm sorry, I woke you."

"It's okay, I was awake and you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah?" Jakotsu shifted out from under his lover's arm and rolled over to face him.

The younger boy nodded in reply.

The cross-dresser gently cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I was just thinking how lucky I am you took me away from the bathhouse. I'd probably be out in the middle of nowhere breaking my back in some rice paddy..."

"Really? But you're so good in the futon..."

"Thank you, my lil dumpling, but," he rubbed the faint stubble on his chin ruefully, "I'm starting to look like a boy now..."

The fifteen year old chuckled. "I thought you didn't want to be a girl," he teased.

Jakotsu laughed. "I don't, I just like having smooth skin."

Bankotsu laughed at the cross-dresser's vanity.

"I'll be right back." Jakotsu moved away and got up. "Stay here, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but hurry back."

"Okay." The cross-dresser quickly padded across the floor towards the shoji leading outside. He shivered in the cool spring morning breeze, and was back inside in record time much to the younger boy's amusement. "Brrr... It's cold outside!"

"I know," Bankotsu smirked. Motioning for Jakotsu to get back under the quilt, he softened his tone and said, "Come're I'll warm you up."

Giggling as he complied, the eighteen year old settled happily in his arms. They lay there, cuddling each other in companionable silence. Jakotsu sighed softly as his young lover rubbed circles on his back. Bankotsu made a soft sound of inquiry that the cross-dresser ignored. He felt loved and it was such a wonderful feeling that he simply wanted to savor the moment. "Thank you..." he murmured softly.

"You're welcome..."

"So what are you thinking?" Jakotsu asked impishly.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you..." Bankotsu trailed off, a dark crimson blush spilling across his cheeks.

"Me too..."

"Yeah...?"

Jakotsu nodded. "Anyway, you know what else is lucky?" he asked.

"No, what?"

"I get to spend the morning in the futon with you..."


End file.
